wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Oropo
Oropo is a mysterious Eliotrope and the true leader of a secret guild known only as The Siblings. His goal is to one day destroy the current gods of the World of Twelve and replace them with their demigod children. History Background Oropo, alongside his people, were created by a time warp when Yugo fought Ogrest using the Six Eliatrope Dofus. This allowed the Eliotrope people to be made in Yugo image. However, over the years, each Eliotrope died from one reason to another, making Oropo the last one. OVA Season 3 Personality His identity is shrouded in mystery. Oropo is very calm and persuasive individual able to win others to his side with these traits. He claims to hate violence and chaos and is lenient on others despite what he considers flaws in their personalities. However he is also completely opinionated in the righteousness of his cause and will get visibly angry if its questioned by those on his own side (as when adamai pointed out some of the flaws in his chosen candidates for god replacements). He also follows the principles of the end justifies the means and that sacrifice is necessary for change. He refers to himself as a non existence the meaning of which is unclear. Once Oropo identity was revealed, Oropo appear to have a darker side to himself. Despite wanting to save the world, his ultimate plan still involves destroying all life on the planet, to eliminate the prayers going to the gods, making them vanish. Despite being in a relationship with Echo, Oropo gladly kissed Amalia, due to having some of Yugo feelings and memories. Powers/Abilities Oropo is extremely powerful, able to bend time and space in creation of his multi-dimensional tower of dreams. Furthermore he has somehow gained possession of the eliacube which can make its user as strong as a god. He is also able to enter people's minds through the cracks of their doubts and fears. Relationships The Siblings He is the leader of the Forgotten and they treat him like their savior and have complete faith in him. At some point he entered into a relationship with Echo. However despite caring for his order, he has voiced some disappointment in their feelings toward his plan as he knows most are following him for their belief in him rather than belief in his cause, which he claims is not the same thing. Brotherhood of The Tofu Despite being centuries old and this supposedly being their first encounter, he acts as if he has history with the Brotherhood of Tofu. He seems more interested in putting them through emotional wringers to face themselves rather than killing them. He refers to Ruel as an old friend and claims that he knows Yugo better than anyone. He also admits that he finds them endearing despite what he sees as their faults, but at same time they remind him of what he is not. After revealing his hidden origin, Oropo revealed that he see each of the Brotherhood as his family. This is due to him being a mirror image of Yugo and thus shares all his feelings towards the rest of the Brotherhood of Tofu.. Ruel as a father, Adamai and Percedal as his brothers, and Evangelyne as his sister. The only one he does not see as a family is Amalia, as he loves her and desire to be with her, just like the rest of the Eliotrope race. Triva Gallery Category:Animated Series Category:Antagonist Category:The Siblings Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Eliatrope Category:Eliotrope